


Synonymous doesn't mean identical

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Drowning, Episode: ACCEPTING ANXIETY Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, Hurt No Comfort, Mean voices saying rude shit, Nobody actually drowns but better safe than sorry, Self-Esteem Issues, Spiders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil's Room, You can skip his chapter if you want, only a little though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: We may have seen Anxiety's room, but is that really his room? Or is it just what his room looks like from Thomas' perspective?A look into how the sides experience Virgil's room.





	Synonymous doesn't mean identical

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I have yet another new project I'm supposed to be working on? Yeah, me neither! I know what I said about the last one, but this one IS going to be short! I swear! No, hey, don't roll your eyes, I mean it! Rude. Whatever, enjoy your Logan angst, bullies.

Logan didn’t just see a dark web covered mess in Virgil’s room. He saw water marks on the walls. He didn’t smell candles, he smelled salt and decay. He felt water on his skin, he felt his throat close up, he felt his clothes gaining pounds of weight, pulling him down, making him move more than he ever would otherwise, to convince himself he wasn’t really sinking. He heard the others arguing so loud he could hardly hear himself, but not nearly as loud as the waves crashing in his ears. Logan was terrified that he’d drown and no one would notice him screaming until he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a Patton one after this if it turns out well


End file.
